1. Field of the Invention
The cam actuated printing saddle lockup of the present invention relates to a device for locking the biasing bar of a printing saddle in its retracted position during loading thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous different types of biasing bar printing saddle lockup mechanisms have been proposed for conveniently locking the biasing bar in its retracted position during loading of a printing drum. My previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,852 shows device of this type which incorporates a self-contained locking ball arrangement wherein retraction of the bar causes a pair of latching balls to lock it in its retracted position to hold such bar retracted until such time as a release plunger is depressed to release the balls. This arrangement, while giving satisfactory performance, contemplates the use of relatively expensive plunger spring and ball arrangements necessitating rather elaborate and expensive assembly time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,551 also shows a lockup arrangement wherein a rotatable shaft is mounted within the printing drum for bias to opposite sides of an over the center position for automatically retraction and locking of the shaft. This arrangement, while giving a degree of satisfactory performance, is extremely expensive to manufacture and assemble.